


Child Of Mine

by belonginthedark



Category: Chicago Code, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Blow Job, Loss, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Racist Language, pragging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time when he looked up, instead of seeing some sweet thing that was begging to be ripped apart and used for parts, what he saw was far worse.</p>
<p>It was Andy but no…couldn’t be…Andy was dead,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Chicago Code but is all about OZ.  
> Chicago Code Episode 4-Cabrini Green had Fred Koehler who played Andy Schillinger as Trey Stein, the child of 70's radicals. He was being manipulated by his mother into bombing the targets the group missed, he has been sent to OZ.
> 
> The AU Future means that Vern survived, other than that the canon is untouched. It's now 2011 and Vern is 53, Chris is still dead and a couple of other people are too. Ryan, Miguel and Tobias are all alive, you'll need to read to find out more. It's Vern's POV so racist epithets abound.
> 
> This will be multi-part but no idea how long yet. Nothing too explicit here but there will be later
> 
> Title from Child of Mine by Fleetwood Mac;
> 
> I miss you again  
> I let the sunlight through my eyes  
> I won't cry  
> I miss you again  
> I let the sunlight through my eyes  
> I won't cry  
> Little child of mine

Prisoner 11S582, Trey Stein- Convicted September 15th  ‘11-  Two counts murder in the second degree, Arson, Burglary, Assault with a deadly weapon  
Sentence- Life without the possibility of parole.  
  
  
Like all those years ago, Vern had looked up and seen that soft shelled, meek, little lawyer come in. Stupid glasses perched on his nose and almost every inch of him screaming WASP, the inch that didn’t scream WASP screamed Prag  
Vern remembered how his heartbeat had quickened, although his face betrayed nothing as he read his book, palms sweating, blood stirring, that sick feeling when he got light headed and his pulse went to a double beat.  
He licked his lips in anticipation, his mind already whirring with the cold efficiency that he believed was fitting of his pure lineage Nazi blood.  
His mind projecting how it would be when he got this guy alone, by fair or by foul (most of the guys Vern had broken in over the years had just accepted it, almost like they knew it was easier)  
 _Winthrop, shame what happened to you, there was potential to be a solid brother, always need guys on the frontline and of course Chris…God, double crossing slut but God, that smile._  
 Some had even enjoyed it but he’d disposed of them fast enough, no point in that, gotta break that spirit and show that you have otherwise you lose the jizz and that made you strong in OZ, your jizz meant nothing unless it was running out of a beaten and broken conquest after you gave them a refresher course on who was in charge.  
  
This time when he looked up, surrounded by his new hoard, pitiful bunch he had managed to club together after that ‘accident’ in the anthrax room, whoever the fuck caused that. Probably the exact same lawyer bitch that he had just thought of, but no, this time when he looked up, instead of seeing some sweet thing that was begging to be ripped apart and used for parts, what he saw was far worse.  
  
It was Andy but no…couldn’t be…Andy was dead,  
For a moment Vern felt the loss and the sadness that clouded his brain, his pack, once so protected and watched, all gone. He’d lost Andy but had Hank and then Carrie, then Hank murdered and then there was Jewel, then Carrie snatched away and his granddaughter…miles away in Montana. Dad dead, Greta visited but still married to the kike…Vern realized he had drifted off, with a shake, he sharpened his focus, drawing a curious look from his current prag and podmate Jamie,  
So this new kid looked like Vern‘s oldest, everyone had a doppelganger and this was obviously Andy’s .  
  
Apparently Andy’s lookalike was to share with his sponsor and the most recent addition to the ‘other’ table Gavin whatshisname, little drug freak that McManus had claimed coz he knew the kids’ father or some shit.  
Why Warden Querns had let him have the say wasn’t a surprise, Gavin was white, majority of Em City was. Querns had kept the ball rolling that he had started when he was last in charge of the place.  
Vern couldn’t complain, bar the odd guinea or spic, Em City was pretty clean.  
  
Later he managed to glean some info from the newest Irish boss, Callum Connors, he wasn’t as smart as O’Reily which worked in Vern’s favor, he was also more of a racist and less likely to chase after any mongrel skirt that passed his way with a band-aid and a stethoscope.  
 _Dr Nathan, you might have been a spic or half a spic and a miscgenating whore but I didn’t hate you either, what a way to go_  
The way Callum told it, this kid was from Chicago and had broke free in custody, running to this city.  
While here he had broken into an old couple’s house, the old man had tried to stop him and when the kid had knocked him out he had panicked and set fire to the house, killing the man and his wife.  
In Chicago he blown up buildings for his 70’s radical parents, ( _O’Reily, it’s a shame you’re not in Em City anymore_ ) his father had died while they were in hiding but his mother was serving a life sentence and had given him orders by phone where to bomb.  
Vern had smiled when he heard Callum tell him the boy’s name.  
  
  
                               ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Sir?” green eyes squinted up at Vern, like a puppy unsure if it was getting a pet or a kick  
“What is it?” Vern zipped up his pants, climbed up to his bunk and laid on his back, trying not to use any tone when he spoke, best to keep prags on their toes when they weren’t on their knees or bellies  
“Can I ask you a question?  
“Sure”  
“Politzzi hates me, he said he’d kill me after what happened with his brother”  
“I can imagine he does, you tore that guy apart”  
“He says he’s gonna kill me”  
“And you’re never alone”  
“He had someone else tell me and they spoke to me in the library, Marsden didn’t even notice him”  
“You could ask to go to protective custody I guess” Vern switched onto his side, to better see the scared face before him, hideous parody of femininity with his penciled eyebrows and glitter eyeshadow, “but then you’d have to tell McManus why and then you’d need to rat on me and I know you heard what happens to people that do that”  
Seeing the flitter of horror, then rage and acceptance pass Jamie’s eyes, now watery and filled with tears as he sat down on his bunk. Vern rolled onto his back again.  
Tomorrow was a new day and a delivery to death row and some time to speak to some old friends, he smiled, falling asleep with the sounds of his prag’s quiet sobbing.

 

TBC


	2. Child Of Mine Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em City was a pretty dull hunting ground for now, Death Row was where Vern got to have his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you find out what happened to some people

Vern woke up, scrubbed his hand across his face. Jumped down from his bunk and looked out at the darkness, he always woke up before lights on. It was a point of a pride, some control in his old age.  
Old age, shit, 53, where did the time go?  
He cast his eyes to Jamie’s streaky face, closed eyelids a puffy purple under the make-up  
 _Bye bye sweet pea_ , Vern thought without any sentiment, he never really liked Jamie but after the disaster the brotherhood had disappeared.  
Vern had left the infirmary months later, the wound itself took forever to heal, that shank had been even a half inch to the left he’d be gone. Benchley Memorial called it a miracle, he was back at OZ when he caught an infection, then flu, then his stitches tore when Hector Rico went berserk and attacked everyone, another victim of Torquemada and his narcotics.  
It had been a full 6 months in medical care before he had gotten back, not to Cellblock B though, back to Em City, to that liberal fuckwad McManus   
  
Vern was brushing his teeth when the lights went on  
“COUNT” Murphy yelled in his unmistakable way, Sean and his mick nepotism with O’Reily, Sean didn’t like Callum, Vern heard that the Irish hack and O’Reily had been friendly, some said a little too friendly but that was just gossip.   
He could tease Ryan about it when he saw him later,  
Jamie was rising, looking at Vern with trepidation   
Vern smiled, “Morning cupcake”  
“Sir” came the nervous but hopeful reply,   
Vern strode over to the bottom bunk, cupping his hand, he moved it to Jamie’s grown out blonde hair, enjoying the flinch as he sighed and looked down at the confusion flit across his prag‘s face, messing with the boys state of mind made him hard.  
He traced his fingers down Jamie’s cheek, Jamie bit his lower lip, smearing the remnants of his baby pink lipstick across his even white teeth that had cost his parents a fortune no doubt,   
Vern saw confusion change to weary acceptance,  he knew what that look on Vern’s face meant. There was 2 minutes at most but that hadn’t stopped Vern from asking for release before.   
Once at dinner time he had asked for a hand-job under the table, no words, he had just taken Jamie’s hand and put it on his stiff cock, guiding the rhythm and the pressure til Jamie understood then sat there, eating as his shaft was worked.   
He hadn’t even made a noise when he cum., just shuddered and closed his eyes for a second.  
Vern’s thumb pushed on Jamie’s lower lip and he sucked it in, looking up at Vern’s pale eyes, face belying nothing but his zipper was straining,   
BANGBANGBANG  
A hack was knocking on the glass, sickened expression on his face  
Vern looked over non-plussed and gave the hack a little wave, he sighed again and started away,   
He pulled Jamie’s hair back “Showers after count, Daddy needs to play before work”  
  
                                                           ----------------------------------  
  
  
Off to the mail room, nothing changed there. Ramming the cart through Em City to Redding, Busmalis and Rebadow, new people, nothing too exciting.   
Weird with this Trey kid sat there with Rebadow, Gavin and Busmalis, like when Andy had taken up with Beecher, _who’da thought it? Bitcher did Keller_ , _of all the people to kill Chris._  
Gavin said something to Trey and he laughed, fuck, the kid even sounded like Andy,   
Deeper sigh, the past was the past;  
Em City was a pretty dull hunting ground for now, Death Row was where Vern got to have his fun.  
  
  
As he was buzzed in by that fat fuck who’s name escaped him he took a deep breath, wanting to savor the moment but not let them see his enjoyment,   
First cell, former home of Keller, was the Lord of the Dance himself, drawing Vern Irish green daggers “Hey cuz, how’s it goin’?”  
“Coupla letters, one from your ex-wife, she misses you and wants to see you before you get the needle, the other’s from Aunt Brenda, blaming you for not taking care of your old man. She’s visiting too”  
“Fuck, I wish they’d let me die already”  
Vern twisted his mouth into his wry smirk   
Now over to the cell once occupied by Moses Deyell,   
“Nothing for you today Alvarez, not even the hate mail from those little queens that hate you for what you did to your boyfriend”  
…No answer  
“Alvarez, you tried to off yourself again?”….Guess I’ll call a hack”  
“Fuck you Schillin-JER” came the muffled reply from the pile of sheets  
Back to the cell that he had visited Shirley in, stood there, waiting, Hannibal Lector like. Hair in a mess, red rimmed eyes and smirking was _him_ , cunt of ages, the ex from Hell, the only person that made Vern feel like there was something alive and wriggling in his belly.  
“Hello there Vern, my Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue here yet or did you glue the pages together again?”  
“Tobias” he threw the letter through the bars, it was from his mother, Beecher’s son, the other son had gone off the rails, but let Beecher find that out himself. His mother thought if Harry had his older brother or his father around…  
Fucking bitch would still have his firstborn ( _like I used to_ ) if he had just done as he was told.  
“Hey Vern, you know what keeps me smiling, even in here?”  
“Like I give a shit” Vern turned round and wheeled the cart up to the gates   
“That when I’m gone you’ll have no-one left, you’ll be alone”  
Let out of death row to the sound of the fat fuck’s laughing.  
Pained him to admit it but Beecher was right. 53 and no-one to care whether he lived or died…entire life had been for nothing. His sons; his legacy, _(handsome fucking kids too, good Aryan stock_ ) no-one else to carry the name. If he’d have known what way Andy was gonna go he wouldn’t have cast him out and into the arms of those fuckers. How could he have been so blind…( _it’s amazing what a guy can see with only one eye_ )  
He returned the cart and watched the new brothers, only two of them over 35.   
Andy would be 31 if he was still alive.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found himself keeping a close eye on Gavin’s pod that night, blood boiling when he saw him passing something to Trey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex but some mentions of Larder again as Vern remembers Chris and he also remembers what Chris, Ryan and Toby were clearly talking about doing to Andy, Vern is starting to notice that he may have issues

Dinnertime was hard, he was sat at the same old table, looking right at the space where Andy had renounced him and his beliefs, showing him up in front of the brothers and acting like a spoiled brat.   
When Gavin came by in the line, one eye bruised from some fight and then behind him….Vern tried to concentrate on the food, tried to eat whatever this was, trying to keep his eyes down and not let them stray to the ringer. He even walked like him.   
He tried to get rid of the sad feelings that this sparked, horrified to detect the sting of tears. He swallowed the greasy lump of food and when he looked up the boy had moved down the line.  
  
He found himself keeping a close eye on Gavin’s pod that night, blood boiling when he saw him passing something to Trey. His eyes flicked to the station in the middle, Murphy’s head bent as he filled in endless forms.   
Oh yeah, he was fucking quick enough to step in when someone was late out at count but there’s fucking drugs being passed out and he’s doing paperwork.  
Fucking mick.

 

His eyes narrowed when he saw some moving, his stomach churning as he remembered how he had felt when Keller, O’Reily and Beecher had brought Andy to the gym and Keller had got behind Andy, using Vern’ s own ploys against him.He had asked Keller to wrestle Beecher where Vern could watch, wanting to see Keller work his magic and remember how he had seduced Chris the exact same way, because he had wanted it to be like that…Chris had been so cocky and cool walking down that hall, to rape him would be pointless as he had already clearly had weathered something similar ( _sexual abuse? Father? Priest? Mother? Uncle? Chris had never said but it was written all over him_ )

Now here was Keller making Vern watch as he toyed with Vern’s own son, his firstborn son, Chris’ eyes implying that he was going to have fun breaking Andy in.  
Beecher making Andy vulnerable with his pansy assed hard luck tale, telling Andy it was okay to cry and then O’Reily making him feel at home, showing him that he would be his friend no matter who he fucked and finally Chris, after careful prep work would get Andy alone, lay him softly down, whisper in his ear, make gentle kisses to Andy’s baby soft neck and pet Andy’s hair as he trembled, biting his puffy lower lip as the pain became unbearable and Chris would breathe _“It’s okay Andrew, it’ll get better. You know I’d never hurt you”_

  
Wait: What?  
  
Trey was only getting up to piss and Gavin was asleep in his bed and that wasn’t Chris technique…that was how Vern had gotten Chris?  
So why was he thinking of Vern thinking of Chris doing that to Andy..more to the fucking point why was it giving Vern a hard on he could use to pound nails?  
He growled in his throat, thinking briefly of Jamie below him and thinking better of it, he spat into his hand and stealthily jerked off in a flurry of wrist jerks as he told himself over and over that the dark hair he had balled in his fist as he held it into the pillow during his fantasy was Chris in Lardner, he had worn his hair a little longer back then, except Vern knew that smell of oatmeal and apples, only one person Vern knew had smelt like that….

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner time he had a moment where he wavered, after all this was likely to damage Vern’s crew, but still he had to get it done, it was the only way to get what he was sure he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vern's got a plan

 

 

The dream made him wake up, horrified when he discovered that his pillow was damp with tears, he had dreamt of Andy.  
This had to stop, he had to get it out of his system, he was sure that Sister Pete would have some bullshit theory about not dealing with Andy’s death at  the time, little knowing that Vern had brought it about, hell, what else could he have done?  
Andy’s drug addiction had made Vern look weak and then he had got clean and made friends with people that wanted to hurt him, putting Vern in an awkward position, then he had renounced him in public, he had let himself be turned against his own flesh in blood by two guys Vern had fucked in the ass and one he was as likely to trust as he was to put his dick in a waffle iron.  
Well, today was a day for planning, he had to pull this off with the military precision he had in the old days, he needed Robson but since James spent his days in the AIDS unit hovering close to death together with all the men he had let fuck him just to pass it to them, again that wave of sadness overtook him.  
Robson, he had been like a son, a son that had turned out what Vern had prayed his own boys would ( _back here again_ )  
The repetition was starting to get him down more than anything else, this Trey kid was pissing him off.  
His face was like a slap to Vern, every time he saw that face he was reminded of his own failure and weakness, his regrets were getting more and more crushed together meaning he had nowhere to hide from his own thoughts, _must be why old people want to die_ , he thought _regrets pile up like niggers in a welfare line  
_  
At dinner time he had a moment where he wavered, after all this was likely to damage Vern’s crew, but still he had to get it done, it was the only way to get what he was sure he needed.  
  
 _  
  
Earlier that day;_  
  
  
Jamie had never saw this coming, he was ill prepared for life in this prison or any prison really. When he had had those fumbles during his ‘awkward phase’ they were pleasant memories intermingled with the smell of pine, smores and those flowers that grew near the lake, nothing to tell him that his life would lead him to being forced to suck the cock of a guy his Dad’s age just to stay alive.  
In his own weird way, Jamie had gotten attached to Vern, Jamie’s Dad had been distant, always away and when he was there he tended to show his affection by challenging his son.  
Truthfully, Vern gave him a better deal.  
So after all the things Vern had asked him to do (the lipstick, the dress, the positions, the PDA’s, asking him to pretend to be some other guy called Toby) this was arguably the least bizarre.  
\---------  
  
  
Gavin was dead and McManus was pissed, Jamie had been so pleased when he told Vern that not only had he pulled it off exactly as asked but no-one had any idea it was him, so imagine Jamie’s horror when an ‘anonymous’ tip led McManus to the shank hidden away in Jamie’s mattress, this was a shock to Jamie who had given the shank to Vern so he could dispose of it.  
This left two people in two pods. Due to space constraints and the fact that Vern couldn’t be trusted with either of the new inmates as they were both black…gee it looked like it was him and Andy’s lookalike.  
If he couldn’t look at Trey without seeing Andy then Trey would have to go the way of Andy

 

TBC


End file.
